PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal requests funding from the National Institute on Aging for the 2016 and 2017 Annual Meetings organized by the Biological Sciences (BS) Section of GSA. Our aim for BS meeting programming is to highlight the highest-quality research with translational potential in the biology of aging. We believe that the best work in the field of gerontology at large will emerge when basic biological researchers exchange information about health-related human aging issues with medical researchers and practitioners, psychologists and sociologists. Improvements in clinical care and public health, in turn, when gerontologists from diverse disciplines better understand basic aging mechanisms of aging and the best research with the promise of yielding interventions to ameliorate aging and age-related disease. We in BS section take very seriously our responsibility to expose our members, those of BS and GSA at large, to well-communicated, cutting-edge science that ultimately serves to inform and improve the work of all who attend. The annual GSA meeting is situated uniquely in the U.S. to promote an interdisciplinary effort of this scope, and the joint meeting of GSA and the International Association of Gerontology and Geriatrics in July 2017 will provide a pivotal opportunity to expand our reach internationally. Since 2010, BS Section has demonstrated quantifiable success in producing a scientific program of the highest possible quality, and providing a forum to engender interaction and exchange of ideas among scientists from disparate fields. Over the next two years we propose to intensify and extend our efforts, continuing to organize a single-track meeting program featuring emerging, translational concepts in the basic biology of aging; to promote discussion and networking among attendees across sections; and to feature talented junior investigators prominently in BS symposia.